So Called Friends
by LivinWasteland
Summary: Grimmjow calls Ulquiorra up one night and tells him he needs company, unbeknownst to Ulquiorra this is about to become his worst and last mistake. Grimm/Ichi One sided GrimmUlqui Character death. This story was orginally on DevArt as My All, but I've made some changes. enjoy. 2 shot


**A/N: This is another one of my older stories that I plan on revisiting and working on since I've got nothing to do in my spare time, the other one I uploaded was Clock with No Hands, I'm uploading the chapters I already have to see how it does...This story is a 2 shot.**

Ulquiorra sat on the bed, letting the afternoon sun bleed through the thin curtains in his bedroom as he reread the letter he'd read so many times since he'd wrote it over five years ago. The once vivid blue lined paper, now were now dull and smudged, barely a word etched on the crinkled paper was legible.

'Will you go out with me?' A simple question was all that was asked, and a simple answer was expected, yes or no. Years of smiling, laughing, and letting the butterfly feeling in his chest becoming more than something he could no longer contain, all tossed down the drain. Now that he thought back to it, and looked back on the faded words the more foolish he felt; and in a small portion of his mind he believed he deserved it.

He was the one who continued to go back to the man, the one who continued to smile in his face like this shit, this rejection didn't hurt, the man who would rather die than accept the fact that the man he loved and gave all he had to offer to saw him as nothing but a friend and possibly less than that.

Ulquiorra put the worn out paper back on the bedside table and began to get dress. With places to go and people to meet, no one has time for a broken heart, no time to fix a festering wound. Once dressed and after leaving his apartment, Ulquiorra stopped by a liquor store, buying the strongest thing they had to offer and then proceeded to the bus stop that would take him to his longtime friend and confidant, Gin Ichimaru.

As he rode the bus in silence, eyes burning holes into back of the snuggling any and all the happy couples that got on board. When he'd had enough of envying them, he turned his head away in disgust and turned his attention to the quickly passing scenery.

Once he'd gotten off the bus and was standing in front of Gin's apartment door waiting for him to open up. The man came to the door, typical smile plastered across his face and let Ulquiorra inside,

"You did it again didn't you?" He said to Ulquiorra, who all but threw the bag of alcohol to the table.

"Let's just get this over with okay?" Ulquiorra said ignoring Gin's question and sitting at the table now shuffling a deck of cards in his hand.

"Whatever Ulquiorra," Gin said disappearing into the kitchen and returning with two glasses, "one day you're gonna get enough of letting that man run you over and use you."

"He's not using me, and I don't let him run me over." Ulquiorra not hesitating to snatch one of the glasses from Gin and pour himself a drink.

"Oh, so for the past four or five years you haven't been at that man's beck and call like a little lap dog. The only think you don't do for the man is crawl at his feet and I doubt you're not very far from it." Gin said also pouring him a drink and cutting the deck that Ulquiorra had placed on the table.

More than eager to change to subject, Ulquiorra asked, "Where's everyone else tonight?"

"They're either working late or going out somewhere else, so it's just me and you tonight bud." Gin said practically gulping down the alcohol and pouring another glass.

'Mmm' was Ulquiorra only response as he sipped a portion of his drinks and dealt the cards. The two played in silence and the only thing to be heard in the entire apartment was the clink of the glasses hitting the table and the shuffling of cards. For the longest it time it continued on that way, until there was no longer a drop left in the bottle of alcohol and Gin grew tired of the sullen expression that the man in front of him wore.

"Ulquiorra." Gin spoke, watching the man languidly shuffled the cards in his hand.

"Mm." Ulquiorra responded, unaware of Gin's intense glare on him.

"When are you gonna let him go?" Gin asked watching as Ulquiorra dropped the cards and stared at the table. "Why can't you see that he is absolutely no good for you, that he does not have your best interests at heart."

"He does care for me, it's just he does it in a different way. He-"

"Takes your money and doesn't give it back, he borrowed your car and totaled it, and he also kicked you out of you own apartment, forcing you to get another one while still paying for the one he stays in. I'm confused Ulquiorra, tell me again how he cares for you?"

"You just don't understand us that's all." Ulquiorra said letting the cards scramble about the table and turning away from Gin to avoid eye contact.

"There is no '_us_' Ulquiorra, there's a _them _meaning he and Ichigo; and then there's you. Why do you insist on hurting yourself like this? It hurts me to have to see you this way." Gin told him as he got up from the chair and came and knelt in front of his shaking friend.

"But I love him." Ulquiorra swallowed thickly trying to keep his voice steady and free from emotion.

"No Ulquiorra, this is not love. This is not something that, if I were in your shoes, I would not waste anymore time on. This is a lost cause." Gin said now clutching Ulquiorra's hand and wiped away the slowly falling tears.

"I love him." Ulquiorra restated, "Why doesn't he feel the same? I was there way before Ichigo. I know all of his faults, all of his fears. I even know his favorite foods and movies. We're perfect for one another Gin, perfect...but he just just threw me to the side as soon as he found Ichigo." Ulquiorra ranted and sobbed.

"I know, I know." Gin cooed and stood up and began stroking the man's hair as he laid his rested his head against Gin's waist. Thirty minutes or so later, Ulquiorra's tears had dried up and he and Gin were now seated on the couch nestled in each other's arms. Then the phone began to ring, Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and brought out his phone squinting at the bright screen. His heart skipped a beat and then caved in on itself as he realized who it was, Gin who had nodded off had his head turned away from Ulquiorra, so he decided to answer.

"Hello?" Ulquiorra said.

"Hey! What'cha doin'?" A loud and obviously intoxicated Grimmjow said from the other end.

"Nothing much, hanging over Gin's. Why?" Ulquiorra said quickly getting up to take the phone into the bathroom so he wouldn't disturb Gin.

"Oh...you wanna come over and hang with me?"

"I don't thi-"

Grimmjow audibly sighed and said," Before you even say it, Ichigo ain't even here...We had a fight."

"Oh." Ulquiorra said trying to find the words to say.

"So I just wanted some company, but it's cool if you're having fun at Gin's don't stop on account of me."

"I don't-"

"I'll just find some more liquor and watch some old movies and hopefully pass out." Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra could he the faint chime of empty bottles in the background.

Ulquiorra sighed inwardly, "I'll be there in a few okay? Try not to kill yourself."

"Shut up." Grimmjow laughed.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Ulquiorra hung up the phone and opened the bathroom door to find a red eyed Gin standing in front, looking pissed.

"Didn't we just talk about this?"Gin said as Ulquiorra gathered his coat from a chair.

"Yea I know but he needs me." Ulquiorra said.

"No he wants to use you." Gin said grabbing Ulquiorra by his arm, who in turn jerked away angrily. "Look I just don't want you to get hurt by this asshole."

"I know what I doing." Ulquiorra said and left slamming the door on his way out.

"Grimmjow do you actually think he's gonna do it?" Ichigo asked, making sure the hand held camera had enough battery life.

Grimmjow cooly sipped on another beer and smiled at Ichigo, "Look this man is as close to a human pet as you can get, I've been using him for years."

"I don't really wanna do this? What if he doesn't take it lightly? I mean every one doesn't share your sense of humor." Ichigo contemplated as hw toyed with the strap on the camcorder.

"Don't worry. I got this." Grimmjow said and leaned up to kiss Ichigo. "Now go get in place, I can hear him running up the stairs."

TBC...


End file.
